kings & bees
by Fatal-Love
Summary: Namine is a snobby sandcastle queen, who, finds her king after the destruction of her kingdom. kid!larxime . au


kings&bees

-

w.h.e.r.e.s._m.y._k.i.n.g.?.

* * *

Sandcastles sprout from the playground, measuring two feet tall as a little girl sits comfortably in its center as queen. Her smile is bright; her hair is short and curled to tickle her neck while a billowy white skirt hangs off her eight year old waist. But, her eyes are dark, patronizing and condescending in a bratty way that makes other's unnerved.

But her heart is set on one thing: love. She wants a knight in glittering armor, with long hair and nimble legs. She craves for a person who will fight tooth and nail for her dainty limbs. At eight, this queen seeks out a king.

Boldly, a boy approaches her makeshift throne with a plastic ring and paper bracelet in his hands. He is one of many, who have tried to impress her.

He is nicer to look at than most though. Blonde hair makes him noticeably bright and blue eyes make him innocent. The boy flushes violently while ducking under the playground bridge. Then, he nervously extends his tokens to her on his knees. She pokes at his offerings and frowns. The Queen is displeased. With an angry growl, the girl dumps a fist full of sand on his head. "Get away, pig." He is no knight, no king, like swine, she sends him away squealing.

The girl laughs as he hobbles, wailing to his mother who croons out a, "What's wrong Roxie baby?" She reclines again but then feels a tug at her calf. She glances down to see an apparently angry boy with dark hair.

"Don't bully my brother!" He barks, puffing out his chest to intimidate her. The little girl musters all her ferocity and sends him a glare that would turn fire cold. To scare him further, she clutches a handful of sand. Slowly, he retreats back to the still sobbing boy. He saw the anger in her fragile skull, the intent to attack, lash out like an animal and he smartly fell back.

Her gaze softens to a cold stare. These boys were all the same, mindless, broken too easily, and mother needy. Namine did not need a mother nor was she needy or broken easily. With a prideful smile, she builds up her castle walls under the safety of the playground bridge. A tune meets her lips and she's soon belting out the made-up hymn like it was the best song on the entire planet.

_"So soon, pretty girl, shall be loved by king of gold-"_

Then the unthinkable happens.

With a swift kick, her castle is damaged; its barriers crumble back into sand and leave its queen shocked. She hisses and looks up at her attacker to see-

- a _girl._

Electric green eyes bore into her blues and stun her silent. The girl is older than her, at least twelve, with thin hair kissing her skull and the smallest shorts Namine had ever seen. She crouches next to the self absorbed girl and grins toothlessly. "Beating up boys is sure fun, huh?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes won't stops staring and her mouth just refuses to stay shut. Her second of anger has flashed and died, leaving her empty and surprised. The bruises on the newcomers arm scream danger; but her eyes whisper friend. "Wh-what's your name?" Namine feels shy and twists her skirt in uncertainty. This girl has just about amazed her without batting an eye. Yet, another miraculous thing happens.

"Name? Well, I suppose you can call me whatever you want." She sneers, stretching out her long legs into the wall of the once beautiful castle, "but, most call me Larxene." The ability to name Larxene; to define this girl's being, made Namine's power hungry chest _throb_.

"You look like a wasp or something like that." She blurts, all awkward and excited. "Oh, and I'm...Namine."

"Cute name." She titters before working at the chipped red nail polish on her fingers. "Wasp? How about, Killer bee?"

Namine laughs lightly at the name and slips off her silver bead bracelet. With a nervous smile, she places it on Larxene's wrist. "Here, Killer bee, so you don't forget me." She feels light headed at the returned grin. It was all teeth, no lip, and utterly perfect.

"How could I forget my four foot queenie?" Her eyes spark with electricity.

It was official.

Namine finally found her king, but it wasn't a boy.

It was a deadly killer bee, named _Larxene_.

* * *

**A/N**: smell that?

thats friggin cannon ladies and gents. sorry my shit is so AU and OC. I like messing with characters, as you can see. Oh, and sorry for my extremely long absence.


End file.
